Beyond the Past
by Ali-Chan1
Summary: My names Scorpius Malfoy, and I'd like to marry your daughter.


**Beyond the Past**

It was a world their parents had never known. Both a blessing and a curse. She had worried that she wouldn't ever be able to escape the shadow cast by her parents and uncle. To have parents who's pictures waved up from the chocolate frogs cards her friends traded. Her parents only understood the school that they had attended, where house rivalries ran strong and true and where the Malfoy's and the Weasley's had been enemies for generations.

They remained safely outside of the Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry. It was easy to remember just how devastated she had been when she had put the sorting hat onto her head and it had easily, without question, sorted her into Ravenclaw. The shock on James' face and the devastation on Al's as she had walked, not to join them but to sit next to the pale blonde boy she had seen at the train station. The Malfoy boy. A name that had been considered a curse in her family.

Fighting back tears she had torn the letter from her parents in a million pieces the following morning. The words assured her that they respected Ravenclaw and could completely understand that she had been sorted into the house. She was brilliant, after all, her mother's daughter. But being brilliant had it's downside, she could read between the lines, she understood that she couldn't be that much of her mother's daughter or she would have been sorted into Gryffindor. The unspoken question that hung between them for the last six years, did she not possess the courage that had assured her mother's placing in Gryffindor. She was the first Weasley in seven generations not to be sorted into Gryffindor.

What was the matter with her?

All of those were unspoken questions. Things that her parents would never dare actually voicing. She had stood next to Scorpius Malfoy that morning as they both burned letters from their parents. While she burned words full of unspoken accusations she knew that he had burned full fledged accusations. In their six years they had never spoken about those letters, the ones that had bonded them, but they knew each other's families well enough to guess the contents. Rose had not failed to noticed that Scorpius only ever went home for the summer holidays.

It was easy hiding from everyone for a long time. House loyalties were as strong as ever, and despite Al's promises from the first week of school it was easy to get caught up and lead separate lives. Just as it had been in her parents days Gryffindors and Ravenclaws very rarely in their seven years of school had overlapping classes. Rose had never complained.

She had spent the first several months life at Hogwarts avoiding her family. Ashamed that she had been placed in another house. Jealous that they got to live in the same quarters and spend most of their free time together. Then she had found people to spend her free time with. She had realized that the sorting hat was never wrong; she'd begun to realize that she was where she was meant to be.

The realization hadn't fully set in until the first day back at term second year. When she had walked into the Ravenclaw common room, when she had flopped down on the next to Scorpius in the common room. It had felt like home. This is where she felt like she could fully be herself. She loved her family, loved spending the summer at home and at her grandparents but this is where she felt like she could be herself.

So Rose Weasley had realized that the Ravenclaw common room was home but it wasn't until well into her fifth year that she realized why. The realization that she was in love with Scorpius had been terrifying, not because she had been raised to hate the Malfoy family name; but because she had been raised on stories from her Aunt Ginny about her Uncle Harry. About how Aunt Ginny had loved Harry for years and how painful it had been to be even in the same house as him through all of those feelings. They'd had a happy ending but how often did that really happen? And Scorpius wasn't just a fellow Ravenclaw, he was her best friend. The person she talked to about everything, and how could you talk to the person you talked about everything with about the one thing you couldn't really put into words?

In the end Scorpius had been braver then she was (maybe that was why she hadn't been sorted into Gryffindor, she was all brains and no courage). So after a few awkward days back at the start of term Scorpius had cornered her demanding answers. While she had stumbled over her words he had found his. That had cemented it, Ravenclaw's favorite couple, their top student and their best quidditch player.

By that point it had become second nature to keep her life at school from her cousins and little brother. It had never been anything they discussed, not telling their families about their relationship, but it was secret well kept. Ravenclaw's kept each other's secrets, house loyalty was paramount and the Ravenclaw's had always been private people. They weren't the students that had the romantic quarrels and verbal battles in the middle of the Great Hall both of which Rose had witnessed her brother in the middle of on more then one occasion.

Now though they had no choice in the matter. They were leaving the refuge of Hogwarts, the final week between their N.E.W.T.s and boarding the train to leave Hogwarts as students for the last time. A fact that Rose had not been able to stop dwelling on while she and Scorpius had sat reading on a couch in the Ravenclaw common room. Or rather, Scorpius had been reading and Rose had been worrying.

"You know we're going to have to tell our parents." Rose knew that just because they hadn't talked about it didn't mean that Scorpius hadn't been thinking about it just as much as she had been. Especially now that the stress of their exams had passed. Telling her parents had been something she had been worrying about long before now, her father had made it clear on his feelings for Scorpius' family even before she had boarded the train to Hogwarts for the first time. And Rose was not looking forward to becoming the wizarding world's very own version of Romeo and Juliet.

The common room was practically empty, the day was beautiful and most of the students had sought activities out of doors. Scorpius put down the book he had been reading, "I don't have to tell my parents anything." His tone is bitter and Rose felt the familiar rush of anger toward Draco and Astoria Malfoy.

"Scor," she laced her fingers through his, there wasn't anything she could say to make the situation easier and she'd learned years ago that he didn't want her to say anything.

"It will be fine Rose," Scorpius' tone is back to sounding as confident as it usually does. "You know Aleczander and I are getting a flat straight away, if your parents don't accept it there's always plenty of room for you in my bed."

Rose sighed, he was trying to make her smile, lighten up, but she couldn't be distracted. Not today, not when tomorrow they had to face what she'd been hiding from for so long. "I just want it all to be okay." Rose wanted to be calm and level headed about this but she can't help the way her voice cracked when she spoke. "I don't want my parents to hate us, to hate me."

"Hey," Rose had been leaning back against Scorpius but when he sat up she turned to face him, "I love you. If this is important to you we will make this work. I'll win your parents over, I promise you. I love you and I want to marry you and if..."

"Wait," any thoughts of her parents are momentarily out of Rose's head as she stares at Scorpius, "what?"

"Rose, surely you must know, since we stood right there when we were eleven it's always been you; and if making your parents happy will make you happy then we will figure it all out." He kissed her lightly on the forehead, "don't worry about it,okay? We'll make it work."

xoxo

"There they are, are you ready for this?"

"No," Rose responds weakly despite Scorpius' assurances, the train ride had been hell as she ran through every potential situation that would occur in about two minutes. She could see her parents, aunt and uncle and cousins all gathered in a bunch talking and waiting for her. She didn't want to have to choose between her family and Scorpius.

"Come on Rose, it will be fine. I am a nice guy, not You-Know-Who Incarnate." He grinned at her as he grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of her family, even as Rose moved toward her family she caught sight of Scorpius' beyond hers. His father's eyes are watching their every movement and she's not sure but she thinks she can make out a trace of regret on his features.

"Here we go, it will be fine." Scorpius uttered the words under his breath as they closed the final distance between them and the entire Weasley/Potter clan. She wished she had his confidence.

Seven years ago he had stood beside her as she'd started a life separate from her parents. Since then she had managed to keep them totally in the dark about most of her life. It was never something she had particularly wanted but she'd never been able to figure out how to make her life with her family mesh with her life at school. She didn't have school to hide behind for nine months out of the year anymore. It was time to compound the two halves. To be both the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley, Gryffindor heroes, and the brilliant Ravenclaw student that Hogwarts had turned out,.

She was Rose Weasley, daughter of Ron and Hermione, Hogwarts graduate, the girl who was going to marry Scorpius Malfoy one day. Rose can feel her families eyes on her as they take the final steps to come standing in front of her father and when Scorpius drops her hand he holds it out to her father.

Scorpius' expression is serious and Rose briefly wonders if he even realizes that his father is watching his every move. "Sir, I believe you knew my father, Draco Malfoy, but I'd like to formally introduce myself." Rose shoots Hugo a withering look when he tries to cover a laugh with a cough (if she'd been thinking clearly she wouldn't have been able to blame him since her father looked ridiculously shocked and rightfully confused). "My names Scorpius Malfoy, and I'd like to marry your daughter."

The noise that erupted following that statement was not at all what Rose had been expecting. Her brother is handing over several sickles to Lily who couldn't possibly look more smug and her mother had thrown her arms around Rose, tears in her eyes as she said things like 'finally!' and 'why didn't you tell us?'

Not much was making sense at the moment and really she couldn't fault her father for looking so confused. When her mother finally released her Rose faced her father and Scorpius, her father is still shaking his, "Daddy?"

"Married?" He finally managed to croak out, "but you're eleven."

"Daddy," Rose laughed for the first time in what had to have been weeks, "I'm not eleven I'm eighteen, and I do love him."

"Well...if you love him," Rose grinned as her father frowned looking helplessly between her and her mother, "can't you just be little again?"

"Not really," Rose wrapped her arms around her father's neck and kissed him on the cheek before taking Scorpius's hand again. "Besides I'm not sure if the Headmaster would approve of his new Charms professor being younger then most of her students."

The noise in the group escalates as everyone tries talking over one another, it's comfortable all of this noise. This was her family. She'd been wrong for years to shut her family out, her family was overbearing and sometimes hard to deal with but this was home. They're nearly to the barrier that separates Platform 9 ¾ from the Muggle world when her Uncle Harry and Dad stop the group in front of Draco and Astoria.

Rose leaned into Scorpius as they both watch their father's interact for the first time that they've ever been witness to. Rose watched as her father extended his hand in a gesture that mirrored Scorpius's, "what do you say Draco? Our children are getting married, shall we let the past remain there?

For a few tense moments nobody moves, Rose doesn't dare to breath, but then Draco Malfoy extends his hand. It was a start. Not everything could be repaired in a gesture of good will but it was a step in the right direction. To moving beyond the past, beyond house loyalties and bad blood. It was a whole new world and they were just starting.

**A.N. So for awhile I posting under a totally different name in the HP end of things – I'm not relaly sure I think for a while I intended on creating and entire world and got distracted. Anyway, I intend on moving the stories I posted over there to this to keep everything on one so do know that any future HP one shots posted do exist in the same post-war world. This one never got posted, why I'll never know, so it'll kick it all off.**


End file.
